


Redemption

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 2 (Felis Surana / Kit Hawke / Niamh Lavellan) [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirkwall is in turmoil and Kit Hawke and his friends are on the run. Anders is desperate and has lost the will to live, but there's one person willing to help him fight his demons. Set in the same universe as "Worse Things Happen at Sea", after the events of DA2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Step

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

Anders stepped out onto the dark, deserted deck of the _Wicked Grace_. It had been four weeks since they fled Kirkwall:  Hawke, Isabela, Varric, Merrill, and Aveline. All his friends and companions, even Fenris. All homeless and on the run now, because of what he had done. Yet they had mostly been kind to him, even though he could see the questions in their eyes every time they looked his way. _How could you do it? Was it even you or was it Justice? And what will the spirit_ _make you do next?_ They were scared of him, all except Hawke, whose belief in his friends simply couldn't be shattered. 

And then there was Bethany, who had taken it upon herself to look after him, to keep him anchored to reality, to stop him from drifting off into the beckoning shades of the Void. If it hadn't been for her endless patience, her quiet, undemanding companionship, he didn't know what he would have done. Jumped overboard probably. Ended it all. Maker knew he had contemplated it even so, almost every night when he was alone up here, too haunted by his deeds to sleep.

As if she had been drawn here by his musings, she appeared on the ladder leading up from the ship's rump at this moment. She looked tousled and tired, but she was fully dressed and seemed unsurprised to see him up at this hour.

"Anders. I can't sleep either. Too many thoughts chasing each other, too many questions." Bethany sounded weary and despondent as she walked over to him and leaned over the railing.

Anders barely resisted the urge to touch her face, to push back an errant strand of hair. "What's on your mind, Bethany? What is it that keeps you awake?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around her shivering torso and looked out over the still water. "There's so much I can't cope with. The chaos we left behind in Kirkwall. All the other mages, the apprentices. I wonder how many of them made it through the night alive. And Orsino..."

Anders tried to make out her features in the dim light. "So it's true. You were in love with him."

Bethany sighed and gave him the same answer she had given Kit. "I don't know about love, Anders. But I cared about him, and he about me. We needed each other to deal with the... situation in the Circle."

Anders nodded. "I can understand that, only too well." Oh yes, he remembered a time when a warm body and a sweet kiss had been all that kept him going. A crooked smile lifted up the corners of his expressive mouth. "But you should have seen Hawke's reaction when he first heard the rumours. We had to physically restrain him or he would have gone after Orsino."

She snorted, a very unladylike sound that made him chuckle. "Well, Kit's one to talk. If only half the tales we heard about him in the Gallows were true, he must have slept with most of Kirkwall."

Anders smirked, and she looked at him warily. When she spoke, there was an odd inflection in her voice. "Anders, please tell me you and Kit never..."

The mage laughed quietly. "No, we didn't, don't worry. Though he tried, and I'm not sure I could have resisted for long, had he really been determined. Your brother can be very... persuasive."

Bethany blushed briefly. "I know. He wasn't like that before he joined the army, but when he returned.... I don't know why, but he seems to be quite irresistible."

Anders raised his head and looked her in the eye. "Well, he's charming and funny and full of life. And he's easy on the eyes. The good looks run in the family, you know."

Her blush deepened. "Well, yes, I guess Kit is quite handsome-"

"And you are beautiful, Bethany." The sudden passion in his voice took her by surprise. "So beautiful..."

Somehow all his guards broke down when he saw her standing there in the pale light of the moon, her dark hair blowing in the soft breeze, her golden brown eyes so sad. He pulled her close and caught her lips in a long kiss that started out sweet and tender but rapidly turned more heated, more passionate. Bethany could feel his desire as he pressed her against his long, lean body and she trembled as his hands came up to caress her back. She adored those hands, so long and dexterous and so graceful when they were weaving spells. When they moved to her front and cupped her breasts she moaned and rubbed against him like a kitten, begging for more. 

Somehow Anders managed to break the kiss, to let go of her pliant body. He was breathing heavily, but he took a step back and shook his head. "This is... wrong, Beth, we can't... Justice..."

She frowned. "What about him? I haven't seen much of him since we left Kirkwall."

Anders shivered. "He's lying low, I think. But make no mistake, he's still there. And I don't think there's anything to be done about it. He's part of me now."

Bethany swallowed and nodded. "Not a good idea, then." She turned to walk away but stopped for a moment to look back at him before she went down. "I'm sorry, Anders. This... doesn't mean we can't be friends any more, does it?"

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I need you to be my friend. And I'm the one who should be sorry." Except he wasn't, not really. Holding her, kissing her, had been the most beautiful thing to happen to him in years. But he couldn't do that to her. He had ruined her life sufficiently already. "Good night, Beth."

"Good night." Her face was sad as she disappeared down the ladder and Anders felt his heart constrict painfully. _No, not a good idea._

* * *

Almost a week had passed since their nightly encounter. It was late at night, and almost everyone had gone to sleep when Anders heard a soft scraping noise at the door to his cabin. Most of the others shared accommodation in the cramped space on board the ship, but Kit had made sure Anders had a cabin to himself, albeit a tiny one. _No one should be forced to live in close quarters with the abomination_ , he thought bitterly. But he was grateful for the privacy, when the nightmares came and he awoke sweat-soaked and hoarse from crying in his sleep.

The door opened almost soundlessly. His breath caught in his throat when he realized it was Bethany. She wasn't wearing her heavy circle robes, only a thin white linen shirt and dark blue leggings. It made her look younger, more vulnerable. She closed the door behind her and walked over to where Anders was sitting on his bunk bed, huddled up with his arms around his knees and his back to the wall. He had taken off his feathered robes and buckled boots and was clad only in dark green breeches and a dark shirt. He looked pale and drawn; the stubble on his face emphasized his hollowed cheeks.

Bethany made no move to touch him, didn't even look him in the eye, but sat down on the bed next to him and stared into space.

"Beth, you shouldn't..." He was scared by the intensity of the feelings her presence had awoken in him, but she ignored him and began to talk, her voice almost toneless.

"Back in Kirkwall before I went into the Gallows... I had such a crush on you, Anders. You were... mysterious and fascinating and so full of passion. And I admired you so much, for your courage in escaping the Circle, and for what you did for Justice." Undeterred by his bitter laugh she went on.  "No, really. It was such a brave and kind thing to do for a friend. I looked up to you and I dreamed about you, and sometimes...." She turned to him now, and he saw the question in her eyes. "Sometimes I thought you cared about me too."

He brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking the soft rosy skin so gently she hardly felt his touch. "Oh, Beth. You were so young and so sweet, and I envied you for having grown up free, for having a family who loved you and took care of you. Next to you I felt old and jaded and corrupted. Tainted. Well, I am, aren’t I?" Again the bitterness rose in his throat like bile. "And then you went with the Templars, voluntarily, and I was so angry at you for throwing away your life like that! More than anything I wanted to whisk you away, take you out of their reach, but... I didn't have anything to offer you, Beth, and I don't have now."

She took his hand and breathed a kiss on his palm that made him shiver, then proceeded to paint small circles on his skin, keeping her gaze averted. "I don't care, Anders. Since last week, I... I can't stop thinking about you." She swallowed. "Every night when I'm lying in my bed I feel your lips on mine, your hands on my body and I..."

She sat up and faced him, her lips so close to his he could feel her soft breath on his cheeks. "I want you. I want to be with you, I want you to kiss me again. Please."

It was more than he could bear. With a tiny desperate noise, he grabbed her head, buried his hand in her hair and brought her lips to his in a kiss full of hunger and longing. "Beth..."

She moved over to straddle him and his hands found her full breasts, almost of their own accord. When he caressed her straining nipples through the thin fabric, she gasped for air and pulled back, throwing off the offending garment with an impatient noise. He groaned at the sight of her, so beautiful, so perfect. Her hands were tugging at the laces of his shirt now, exposing pale freckled skin that formed goosebumps under her gentle caress. When her fingers moved down and brushed over his pants, he bucked up and stifled a cry, nearly undone by her touch.

"You first," he moaned against her neck, "or I won't..."

He pushed her back and let her body sink down on the narrow bed, his hands trailing across her stomach. She whimpered and arched into his touch, even though he hadn't used any magic. He wanted this to be pure, to be real, just the feel of her skin on his, but it was as electric as any spell he could have cast. With a shudder, he realized he could feel her power sizzling under her skin without any conscious effort on his part. It had been so long since he had been with another mage, not since the hasty fumblings in the Tower at Kinloch, and this was completely different. She was his equal in skill, and her mana reserves surpassed his by far. To feel all this barely contained energy, to taste the unique flavour of her magic, subtly different from his own, was so incredibly intoxicating that he was trembling helplessly by the time they were both naked.

Bethany could feel it too, he could tell, and for a split second, he wondered if it had been like this for her with Orsino, but then the sight of her gorgeous body, the scent of her arousal and the small sweet sounds she was making drove all conscious thought from his mind. His lips were nuzzling her breasts while his hand moved up her thigh, parting her legs, opening her up for him. By the time his fingers found her heat she was already wet, pushing up impatiently into his hand. It took all his experience and control to hold back, but he forced himself to take his time, to stroke and tease her within an inch of her orgasm before he took her, because he knew he wouldn't last long once he felt her all around him. 

When he finally slid deep inside her, she cried out and grabbed his shoulders, her hips moving up to meet him. He closed his eyes and fought for control, but she was writhing under him, struggling to bring her body closer to him, and suddenly he felt her clench all around him, heard her small helpless mewl of release, and he lost it completely. With just a few powerful strokes into her hot, tight core he came, crying out her name, losing himself in her eyes, tumbling deep into the sweet moment of oblivion she gave him, accepting her gift with utter gratitude.

Afterwards he couldn't let go of her body, held her tight to his gaunt, shivering frame, unable to give up her warmth and strength. "Maker forgive me for saying it, but.... I love you, Beth. You are the only thing that keeps me going. If it hadn't been for you-"

She buried her face against his neck. Her hands played with the loose strands of his red-golden hair. "I love you too, Anders. I'm scared of Justice and scared of what the future will bring, but we'll find a way. We have to."

Anders' voice sounded bitter. "So you'd give your heart to a murderer? One who has countless innocent lives on his conscience?"

She kissed him softly. "And how many have you saved? How many can you still save if you go on living? I'll give my heart to a healer. A caring man. A good man. And yes, to a man who made a terrible mistake that can't just be brushed aside. But Anders, I do understand, more than you think. Remember, I lived in the Circle for more than six years. I know firsthand about the abuse, about the constant fear of being made tranquil, the temptation to give in to the demons. I know what you were trying to do, and I know why you did it, even if the way you went about it was utterly wrong."

Anders swallowed. _Hawke will kill me, but Maker help me, I can't refuse what she is offering._ "So you'd give me a chance to redeem myself? I don't know where to start. I have made such a mess of everything."

Bethany kissed him and pulled him closer. "Love me, Anders. Be the good man you know you can be. And consider this the first step toward redemption."


	2. Something to Live For

**Chapter 2: Something to Live For**

It took Kit Hawke two weeks to notice his sister was sleeping with Anders. When he did find out, though, he went predictably mad, trying to punch Anders in the face, screaming that he should have killed the mage when he had the chance.

To his surprise, both Bethany and Isabela stepped in at this point. His sister told him in no uncertain terms that he should mind his own business, that she could look after herself and that he was hardly an authority on moral questions. Isabela, however, simply declared that as captain of the ship she wouldn't tolerate his behaviour and threatened to have him keelhauled if he didn't behave. Kit raged and fumed, but he calmed down eventually.

None of the others seemed particularly surprised by the development. Merrill even cooed with delight, while Fenris didn't bother to hide his thin-lipped expression of disapproval. Yet even he had to admit that Bethany's influence seemed to be beneficial. Anders slowly became more relaxed, less obsessive, and Justice failed to make an appearance at all, at least while others were present.

While the mage was by no means light-hearted, shadows of his former self were resurfacing more and more frequently as they sailed further and further away from Kirkwall, across the Waking Sea. When most of the companions left the ship at Highever, Anders and Beth stayed on. The ship seemed the safest place for two apostates on the run. Anders did his best to make himself useful on board, healing the crewmen's injuries and soothing all the small aches that travelling brought with it.

Bethany seemed happy as well, or as happy as she could be, given the circumstances. But as the weeks went by she found herself curiously weak and tired, her initial seasickness returning with a vehemence that baffled her. When she returned back to the cabin after an early-morning bout of nausea that left her pale and shaking, Anders sat up in bed and threw her a curious look.

"More seasickness?" When she nodded, he frowned. "It should get better, not worse. Unless..." _Oh Maker! Could it be?_ His voice suddenly took on a strange tone, somewhere between panic and excitement. "Beth, can I... examine you?"

Bethany frowned at his expression. "Examine me? Why would you-"

"Just lie down, please," he cut her off with an impatient shake of his head. He moved his hands over her body, down to her stomach, his face full of concentration, but then he suddenly withdrew them, shaking all over.

"Anders, what's the matter?" She was genuinely worried now. "Look, I really don't feel _that_ bad-"

"You're pregnant, Beth." He looked up to meet her eyes, and she could see the joy in his face, mixed with apprehension and fear. "There's no doubt about it. I can feel the heartbeat. Actually... I can feel two." _Not surprising, perhaps, seeing as she is a twin herself..._

Bethany struggled to understand. "Two? But, Anders... how can that be? I thought with you being a Warden...." A horrible suspicion crossed her mind. "It... they're not Orsino's, are they?"

Anders shook his head. "You're not far enough along for that. And Wardens fathering children is not unheard of, only very rare. I simply didn't think.... oh, Beth." He sat down next to her, pulling her close. "This is so... unexpected. So wonderful and so very, very scary."

She nodded, numbed by the news. "I know, love." Absentmindedly she stroked his chest, hiding her face in the folds of his robe.

They held each other, unspoken worries chasing each other in their heads. Justice. The Taint, the fact that Anders likely wouldn't live to see his children grow up. Their uncertain future as fugitives, always on the run. The idea of bringing children into this world that would probably have magic talents as well. The risks of giving birth to twins in Maker knew what circumstances. The thought of what the others would say....

"Let's keep this to ourselves for a little while yet." Bethany looked at Anders firmly. "I need time to think about it, to get used to the idea."

Anders nodded. "Me too. But Beth...." He pulled her on his lap and held her as tight as he could. "Be assured I will be there for you as long as I can. I never thought I would be a father, but I promise I'll do everything I can.... I love you so much, Beth. You've done so much for me already. And now you've given me something to live for."

She smiled, tracing the lines on his face with her fingertips. "I love you too, Anders."

Their lips met in a long, sweet kiss that quickly deepened and grew more intense. Anders' hands moved gently over her body, undressing her with quick economic movements, caressing her soft bare skin. Now that he knew what to look for all the subtle signs became blindingly obvious. The fullness of her breasts, her increased sensitivity, the slight darkening of her nipples. He felt a surge of protectiveness and awe, a curious reluctance to touch her, even though his experience as a healer told him that it was perfectly all right. At the same time, he wanted her more than ever. Somehow the fact that she was carrying his children made him feel more possessive, more territorial than before.

Bethany was still pale from the earlier attack of nausea, and he cast a quick rejuvenation spell, his magic enveloping her in a warm glow that instantly made her feel better. Her body responded eagerly to his touch and soon she was moaning softly, arching up into his hands and practically purring with pleasure. He slid down along her body, placed a soft kiss on her belly in passing and parted her legs.

"Anders!" Her voice was shaky with desire and her fingers tangled frantically into his hair. "You-" Whatever she had wanted to say got lost in a long drawn-out sigh as his tongue made contact with her heated flesh.

"Beth." He paused for the briefest of moments to breathe her name and she moaned in happy despair. They had experimented with using magic several times now, heat and cold and electricity, and it had been exciting enough, but they didn't really need it. Not when his every caress was skillful enough to set her whole body on fire. Not when her love for him suffused her whole body, made her shiver with every touch, just because it was _him_ touching her. Not when she melted in a willing puddle of desire at the sound of his voice alone.

It was almost frightening how well he knew her already, how exactly he knew where to touch her, when to take possession of her. He was always gentle and considerate, but this time she felt an added caution in him as he entered her, a sweet, tender care for her and the life inside her that made tears roll down her cheeks.

"Beth, my love." Anders sounded worried for a moment, and she shook her head, trying to reassure him.

"It's all good, Anders. Please don't stop." She pulled him deeper inside her and wrapped her long legs around his torso. _Still far too thin_ , she thought, a hint of worry resurfacing before he rolled his hips in a slow sinuous movement that made her lose all capacity for conscious thought.

There was no hurry in their joined movement, not for a long time, just a shared enjoyment of their closeness, of the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. They rocked gently, drawing it out as long as they could, neither of them wishing their union to end. Anders could feel his magic reaching out to hers, touching upon her essence, mingling with it until he truly didn't know where his body ended and hers began.

And then, suddenly, without warning, they both felt the build-up of a more intense, more urgent feeling, and their bodies fell into a more determined rhythm almost of their own accord. Faster and faster they moved, their breath getting more and more ragged until her head sank back with a long keening sound and she clung to him as if for dear life. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and his whole body shook as he followed her, the air between them vibrating with their shared pleasure.

Neither of them could speak afterwards. It was time to get up for breakfast and their daily duties, but it took them a long time to collect themselves enough to be able to face the others. When they finally left the cabin, they exchanged a glance and a smile. _Something to live for_. Life hadn't got easier. But they had found a new source of hope.


	3. Cutting the Old Ties

Chapter 3: Cutting the Old Ties

A strange sense of foreboding woke Bethany. It was late at night, and she instinctively reached out for the security of Anders' warm body next to her. But the bunk was empty and cold.

"Anders?" She sat up. Her initial grogginess gave way to a sudden sharp surge of worry. "Anders?" Where could he be? She pulled on her robes, hiding her burgeoning belly under the long folds, and left the cabin. Quietly and carefully she made her way up to the ship's deck. To her relief his familiar silhouette was the first thing she saw when she stepped out into the night.

"Anders! I was worried-" But then he turned around and an icy feeling spread in her stomach. This wasn't Anders. The cold blue glow in his eyes made it obvious who she was talking to.

"Justice?" Her voice was tentative. The spirit nodded, and she plucked up all her courage to come closer.

_"Yes. I need to talk to you."_ The unfamiliar sound of the deep hollow voice coming from _his_ lips made her shiver. Everything inside her screamed at the sight. She wanted Anders back; she didn't want to talk to this _thing_ that had caused so much pain, so much hurt.

Bethany forced herself to remain calm. "Are you sure it's not Vengeance? Because I'm not sure I want to talk to him."

The spirit looked away, sounding almost contrite. _"No longer Vengeance. Being with you... your love has changed him. And it has changed me. Now I see what I have done, what we have done together.... I need your help."_

"What for?" She was curious now, even if she didn't trust the spirit, even if seeing the blue glow in her beloved's eyes repulsed her more than she could say.

Justice sighed deeply. _"Back when I asked Anders to accept me into his body, I thought we could do some good together. But instead we brought out the worst in each other. It... has to end, even if it means my existence ends too."_

Bethany took a deep breath. "If that's what you want.... But how?"

She nearly jumped with shock when a deep voice suddenly rang out behind her. "I might be able to help." Fenris had walked up so quietly that neither of them had noticed him.

"You?" She could hardly keep the incredulity out of her voice. She and the elf used to get along well enough despite her magical abilities, but since she had become Anders' lover, his behaviour toward her had cooled markedly. 

Fenris seemed unperturbed by her tone, though, and went on. "My markings let me reach partway into the Fade. I think I could separate the two. Though why I should help the abomination...."

Bethany felt a wild surge of hope. "Do it for me. Or do it for Kit. I know you feel... bound to him. And Anders means a lot to Kit too. Please, Fenris." She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care.

The elf raised a hand, trying to calm her. "I can't promise it will work. Certainly only if the spirit cooperates. And even so...." He trailed off, unable to meet her eyes.

"It might kill Anders." Her tone was flat. Of course. It would certainly kill Justice, and whether Anders would be able to survive after all this time....

"Yes." Fenris nodded.

Justice seemed about to open his mouth, but at that moment, the blue eyes turned a warm brown again as Anders struggled to the surface. "Do it, Fenris." It was _his_ voice, though edged with desperation. "Do it now, before any of us change their mind. And if I die-"

Bethany cried out in panic. "I don't want to lose you, Anders. Especially now that-" A warning look from his eyes made her stop, but she couldn't prevent a sob from escaping her lips.

"Please, love, I have to do this." Anders' eyes begged her to understand. "If there's a chance...."

"Are you ready?" Fenris' voice was gruff, as usual, but there was a hint of pity in his expression. "Stand back, Bethany. I don't know how this will play out, and it's better not to have another mage in the mix."

Bethany nodded and stepped back to the railing, holding on to it with both hands. She had fought at Fenris' side more than once, but even so she had to suppress a gasp when his tattoos lit up and his body began to phase into the Fade.

"Don't look, Bethany." His tone was almost apologetic, but she couldn't bring herself to look away as his hand reached straight into Anders' chest and grabbed _something_ there.

There was a brief struggle and then an ear-piercing cry of pain from Anders' lips. Both elf and mage went down to the wooden deck, writhing in agony. Bethany cried out in anguish and almost threw herself into the fray, but strong hands grabbed her from behind and held her back. She struggled frantically against the firm grip, trying to see who was holding her back. _Kit._ She heard his sharp intake of breath when Fenris emerged from the scuffle, holding an amorphous blue shape between his gauntleted hands. It wiggled briefly in his grasp, then it tore itself away and disappeared up into the sky, where it dissolved with a faint whine. Fenris looked at the two of them for a second before the blue glow faded suddenly from his tattoos, his eyes rolled up in their sockets, and he slumped to the deck unconscious, next to Anders' prone body.

"What in the Maker's name is going on here?" Kit's voice was teeming with barely contained fury. Bethany was shaking so violently, her teeth chattering so badly that she couldn't form words. Kit's demeanour changed immediately when he realized this, his features turning soft and his voice gentle. "Shhh, Beth." He pulled her close to his chest and began to stroke her hair, in firm, rhythmic movements that soothed her panic.

"The spirit is gone, Hawke." Fenris sat up with a pained groan and looked at Kit. His voice was still shaky, but he seemed unharmed. "I wasn't sure but...."

"Anders!" Bethany tore herself out of Kit's embrace and rushed to her lover's side. "Is he-"

She let her hands run feverishly over his limp body. There was a heartbeat, but it was very faint. "Damn it, Anders, we need you." She nearly screamed at him. "Come on, you can do it, you're a healer."

Kit knelt down next to her on the rough boards, cradling the mage's head carefully in his lap. "Calm down, Beth. Not even Anders can heal himself while he's unconscious. You'll have to get him well enough to wake him up first. Can you do that?"

His quiet, gentle tone found a way through the waves of panic that threatened to suffocate her. "Yes." She took another deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. _This can't be good for the babies_. Focussing, she channelled her mana and worked a simple healing spell. She was nowhere near as good as Anders, but she wasn't completely useless either. Very slowly she felt his heartbeat stabilize, build up strength, return to something close to his natural rhythm. Fenris was watching her from the side, his usual disdain for magic wiped away by the sincere love he could see in her eyes.

She lost track of time while she was fighting to keep Anders alive. After what seemed hours he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Beth." He sounded infinitely tired and was obviously still in great pain, but there was a joy in his expression that made tears roll down her cheeks.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he was already pulling energy, already working on healing his battered body. Bethany closed her eyes and relaxed as she realized he could take it from there.

"Now will somebody please tell me what this is all about!" Kit sounded ominous, and she had to suppress a bout of hysterical laughter at the sight of his glowering face.

When all the explanations were finished, Kit sat back, shaking his head. "You are insanely reckless, every one of you. There's no telling what could have happened. We could have lost you all." His expression softened as he looked at Anders. "Though I am glad of the outcome, I won't deny that. How do you feel?"

"All right, I guess." Anders frowned as he ran a quick mental check-up. "Different. Strangely empty. The taint feels... fainter than before, weaker. And there are some spells missing from my head."

"What do you mean, missing?" Bethany's eyes were round with amazement. "How can a spell go missing?"

"I don't know, but some of them just have... gone. Not all... there seems to be a pattern, but...." His eyes widened. "All the spells that can kill. They are all gone."

To their surprise, Fenris threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Justice indeed!" When they looked at him in confusion he elaborated. "Apparently your spirit friend decided to neuter you. Made sure you wouldn't be a bad little mage again."

"Fenris!" Kit's tone was admonishing, though his lips were twitching suspiciously.

"He's right, though." Anders seemed stunned by the realization. "That _does_ sound like Justice's idea of... punishment."

"Well, I can live with that." Bethany closed her eyes for a moment, relief written clearly across her face. "Come on, you should rest."

Together they made their way below decks. When they turned in to their cabins, Anders stopped for a moment and extended his hand to Fenris. "Thank you, Fenris. I know you don't even like me, but you have done me an unimaginable service at great personal risk. I'm in your debt."

"I didn't do it for you." Fenris replied ungraciously, but he took the outstretched hand, if briefly. "Yet I am glad it worked out. We'll all be safer now."

Anders nodded and pulled Bethany closer. He felt a vague sense of grief for Justice, but for the first time in years, there seemed to be a future for him. An uncertain one, but one he could shape himself. And he was very grateful for that simple fact.

* * *

_You can meet Anders and Bethany again in_ Worse Things Happen at Sea - The Orlesian Adventures _(coming soon)._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for another awesome beta job.


End file.
